MONTANA'S ANGEL:
by Elesary
Summary: thierry's view on soulmate
1. Chapter 1

MONTANNA'S ANGEL: PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMED

------------------------THIERRY POV----------------------------------------------------------------

ALTHOUGH the big white house was filled with people, it was cold and empty to the person who owned it.

Thierry was so lonely. No matter how many visitors he had.

He spent a lot of time with Ash Redfern, the only one who understood.

Ash, too was missing a soulmate, he too, was one half of a whole. So they spent their time mostly silently sitting in the huge library, reading.

We didn't talk about anything, we just didn't really like the love in the air when they were around soulmates.

Thierry's cell rang, "Hello?" He answered instantly. Hoping, hoping for that one bit of news…

"Lord Thierry?" Lupe breathlessly asked.

"I'm here Lupe, what is it?" he barley let himself hope, maybe just maybe, Lupe would say…

"I found her." Thierry blinked in shock and joy.

"Where is she? I'm leaving now," I told her as I exited the library.

"Montana, and my Lord? Maya knows too." The phone cut off.

Two hours later Thierry was on a plane, headed to Montana.


	2. MONTANA'S ANGEL: HELPLESS

MONTANA'S ANGEL: HELPLESS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NIGHTWORLDGIRL

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

DOODLECHICK12

TWILIGHTLUVER32

DISCLAIMED

-THIERRY POV-

"ANNAH!" I scream, running around, looking for my would-be bride.

Part of me knows this is a dream, that its not the 16th century anymore.

But that's a small part of my mind. The bigger part is looking for my almost-wife.

I wouldn't lose her this time, not like I lost Hana, and Ha-nahkt, and Hanje, and Anora, and Xian and Nan Aiane, and Honni, Ian, Annette… and so many more…

But I was only torturing myself, thinking of her death…deaths…over and over and over again.

I hear a scream and sprint faster, knowing what's about to happen, but determind to stop it.

I turn the corner and see her, the One… my love, crumpled against the wall, her beautiful, virginal white wedding gown is splashed with elegant drops of red. Blood, the same blood that covers the demon standing above her.

I shriek, losing everything to my overwhelming rage, and I hurl myself at Maya. She turns, but it's too slow. I tackle her while she's disoriented, and I begin to rip her head off.

Only to stop as a small, pale, bloodless hand rests on mine.

I look at Annah's dying face, "Remember your promise." Her voice is soft and broken.

I wince, but I release Maya, who smiles and walks out, trying (and failing) to look seductive.

Annah reaches one trembling hand to my face. "Please forgive me. I love you so much." She whispers, her eyes fill with tears and then death. I hold her to me and howl my endless grief to the cruel sky.

My phone jerked me awake. "Sorry Sir, but I just chased off a 'wolf of Maya's, thought I should tell you." Lupe said sounding tired.

"Is she okay?" I asked, gripping the phone painfully tight.

"For now." Lupe's voice was grim.

After I hung up, I looked outside, and watched the sun set.

This time I would not be helpless. I would break the cycle, one way or another.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE VEGETARIANSIM

-ELESARY-


	3. Montana's Angel: The Harmen Witches

Montana's Angel: The Harmen witches

This Chapter Is Dedicated To…

Doodlechick12

With Shoutouts to…

Lost In My Saphire Eyes

Vanessa123

Disclaimed

-Thierry pov-

WHEN I reached the Harmen's store, Blaise greeted me at the door, "Hello Thierry," she purred.

"Hi Blaise," I said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She bared her pale throat, "Are you thirsty?"

"Blaise, what have I told you about flirting with other peoples Soulmates?" Thea asked from behind her cousin.

"Its rude and useless," Blaise chorused obediently, if slightly mocking.

"Good girl." Thea said affectionately. It was obvious that these two girls were very close, and had a relationship closer then friends, or even cousins. They were sisters.

"Don't worry, Blaise, He's out there somewhere, just waiting for you to light up his world. I hope you find him, although I truly don't envy him your company." Eric, Thea's Soulmate, called from the back of the shop.

"Thanks Babe," Blaise smiled. "I'd be happy to light up your pathetic little life." She smirked, waiting for his smart-ass comeback.

"Sorry, that spots taken by your sister, Bi-Witch." Was his much anticipated reply.

"Hey, Thea? Can I come in?" I interrupted, still standing uncomfortably at the threshold of the shop.

"Come in, come in." Thea sounded slightly embarrassed by her companions antics.

"What brings you here?" Blaise asked, sounding only vaguely curious.

"I need two charms. Protective, and quickly!" I told her, as she was the one with the skills.

Blaise's playfulness melted like snow in the morning. "What shapes, sizes, and uses?" as she spoke, Thea silently gave her cousin paper and pencil, then she grasped Eric's hand and tugged him from the room.

"One for a ring and one to bury and protect a house from Maya." I rattled off, "as quick as you can, please, Hannah's life may depend on it."

"Wont she just come back in a few years?" Blaise groused, even as searched for the proper ingredients.

The reentered the room without Eric at her side. "Blaise," she scolded.

"Yah, Yah, Yah…" Blaise muttered under her breath as she picked through lengths of silver wire, finally picking on from the left side of the impressive amount of wire.

"Pick them up at ten, tomarrow." Blaise ordered as she made a sharp gesture with her hands and the wires began to glow, she never looked up from her work.

As I left the house, I knew, this time, Maya would be the one to die. I would make sure of it.

Thanks For Reading

Please Review

Peace, Love, Vegetarianism

-Elesary-


End file.
